1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held implements, and, more particularly, to hand-held implements that include a source of illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide hand-held implements with a source of illumination so that work that is being done by the hand-held implement can be illuminated. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to illuminated hand-held implements, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,564, 5,129,696, 6,003,916, 6,050,698, and 6,260,980.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,564 discloses a shovel-like device which includes a source of illumination built into the handle of the device. The blade portion of the implement and the handle are formed as an integrated structure. There are no features present for readily separating the blade portion from the handle. There are occasions, however, when it may be desirable to readily detach a shovel blade from its handle. Such an occasion may be when a shovel is used to move snow and ice away from the front of a vehicle tire, and after the snow and ice is removed from the vehicle tire, to separate the handle from the shovel blade and leave the shovel blade wedged under the tire to provide added traction for the tire over a road surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if a shovel implement were provided which includes a shovel blade that is readily detachable from and reattachable to handle-operated portions of the shovel implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,696 discloses an illuminated hand-held carpet stretching implement that has telescopic portions. This device is of no use in performing a shovel function. However, with respect to a shovel implement which includes a shovel blade that is readily detachable from and reattachable to handle-operated portions of the shovel implement, it would be desirable is such detachment and reattachment of the shovel blade could be carried out using telescopic members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,916 discloses a snow shovel that includes a shovel blade that has a blade heater provided by heating wires within the shovel blade. The heater is battery powered. However, similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,564 discussed above, the blade portion of the shovel and the handle are formed as an integrated structure. There are no features present for readily separating the blade portion from the handle. As explained above, it would be desirable if a shovel implement were provided which includes a shovel blade that is readily detachable from and reattachable to handle-operated portions of the shovel implement. The battery-powered, heated-blade feature is also desirable.
As stated above, each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,564 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,916 discloses a shovel blade. Also, as stated above, it would be desirable if a shovel blade that is used for clearing snow and ice away from a vehicle tire could also be used to improve traction of the vehicle tire over a road surface. It is noted that the respective shovel blades in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,564 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,916 do not conform to the shape of a vehicle tire. In this respect, to improve traction of a vehicle tire over a road surface using a shovel blade, it would be desirable if the shovel blade were adapted to conform to a portion of the shape of the tire.
As a matter of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,698 discloses a screwdriver which has a flashlight; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,980 discloses an illuminated pick-up tool.
Still other features would be desirable in an illuminated implement apparatus, especially an illuminated snow shovel apparatus. For example, when the shovel blade is used to improve the traction of a tire over a road surface, it would be desirable if the bottom of the shovel blade included a rough bottom surface. Such a rough bottom surface would prevent slippage between the shovel blade and the road surface itself.
Generally, a shovel has a single blade and a single handle. Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to provide two shovel blades, extending longitudinally with respect to each other, and supported by a single handle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use an illuminated hand-held implement, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an illuminated implement apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a shovel implement which includes a shovel blade that is readily detachable from and reattachable to handle-operated portions of the shovel implement; (2) provides telescopic members for detachment and reattachment of the shovel blade for ultimate support by the handle; (3) provides a shovel blade which is adapted to conform to a portion of the shape of the tire; (4) provides a battery-powered, heated blade; (5) provides the shovel blade with a rough bottom surface; and (6) provides two shovel blades, extending longitudinally with respect to each other, and ultimately supported by a single handle. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique illuminated implement apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.